Wie der Sprechende Hut seine Stimme bekam
by Rochwen97
Summary: Bevor er auf dem Kopfe Godric Gryffindors saß, saß der sprechende Hut auf dem Kopf eines anderen mächtigen Zauberers, und das war der Ort, an dem er zuerst Weisheit in der Art der Menschen erlangte. Übersetzung des englischen Originals


**Titel: **How the Sorting Hat Earned His Voice - Wie der Sprechende Hut seine Stimme bekam

**Autor: **Tinyrose65

**Original: ** s/8204843/1/How_the_Sorting_Hat_Earned_His_Voice

**Übersetzung:** Rochwen97

**Summary: **Bevor er auf dem Kopfe Godric Gryffindors saß, saß der sprechende Hut auf dem Kopf eines anderen mächtigen Zauberers, und das war der Ort, an dem er zuerst Weisheit in der Art der Menschen erlangte.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

**Author's Note: **Dies hier entstand aus einer Unterhaltung mit einem Freund über Gandalfs wirklich großartigen Hut. Mein Freund (der hier namenlos bleibt) war so freundlich, dies für mich zu prüfen und sicherzugehen, dass alle Herr der Ringe Informationen korrekt sind. Beschuldigt ihn, falls irgendetwas falsch ist (aber lasst es mich wissen, damit ich es korrigieren kann).

* * *

_Ihr denkt, ich bin ein alter Hut,_

_mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut._

_Doch bin ich der schlauste aller Hüte,_

_und ist's nicht wahr, so fress' ich mich, du meine Güte!_

Es gab Hüte… und es gab _Hüte_. Er betrachtete sich selbst als einen _Hut_, aber nicht weil er sprechen konnte. Was die Gründer ihm gegeben hatten, war im Grunde eine Stimme. Aber was war eine Stimme, die keine Geschichten zu erzählen hatte, eine Stimme ohne Weisheit dahinter?

Oh, und er kannte Geschichten: Geschichten von Bilwissen und Zauberern und Elben, Geschichten von Schlachten und Frieden, Geschichten von Tod und Glorie.

Aber für die längste Zeit hatte er keine Stimme gehabt. Durch puren Zufall, als er frisch genäht gewesen war, war er auf dem Kopf des mächtigsten Zauberers seiner Zeit platziert worden: Gandalf der Graue, der bald zu Gandalf dem Weißen wurde.

Er hatte alles von Mittelerde gesehen und die Tiefen der Minen von Moria, einst Heimat des Zwergen Clans der Langbärte. Er war in Bruchtal gewesen und im Waldlandreich. Er hatte Rohan besucht und war in Orthanc gefangen gewesen. Er hatte Schattenfell geritten, den Fürsten der Pferde, und gesehen wie Mittelerde von einer der gefährlichsten Schlachten seiner Zeit überschattet wurde.

Trotz allem hätte er wissen sollen, dass Gandalf ihm bald entwachsen würde. Und als Gandalf der Graue zu Gandalf dem Weißen wurde, wurde er ausgemustert. Dennoch hörte er Geschichten. Natürlich tat er das. Letzten Endes achtete niemand auf einen müden, alten Hut.

Die Jahre vergingen und vergingen und vergingen. Das Zeitalter der Menschen brach an und er wurde weitergereicht von Mann zu Mann, von Kopf zu Kopf, aber er vergaß niemals seinen ersten Herren.

_Es ist vor langer Zeit gewesen,_

_da konnten sie noch selbst verlesen,_

_doch was sollte später dann geschehen,_

_denn sie würden ja nicht ewig leben?_

'_s war Gryffindor, des Rates gewiss,_

_der mich sogleich vom Kopfe riss._

_Die Gründer sollten mir verleih'n,_

_von ihrem Grips 'nen Teil ganz klein._

_So kann ich jetzt an ihrer statt,_

_sagen, wer wohin zu gehen hat._

Dann, eines Tages, er saß in einem heruntergekommenen Gebrauchtwarenladen –

„Salazar! Sieh dir den an!" Er wurde vom Regal genommen und grob auf einem leuchten roten Haarschopf platziert. „Wie sieht er aus?"

„Er lässt dich lächerlich aussehen, Godric", sprach der andere mit schleppender Stimme.

Der erste Mann begutachtete sich selbst im Spiegel. „Ich denke, er lässt mich bezaubernd aussehen."

Und so kam er an seinen neuen Herren.

Einige Jahre später, bekam er seine neue Stimme. Wie es aussah, hatte er sich erneut auf dem Kopf eines Zauberers wiedergefunden, aber er erkannte schnell, dass dieser Zauberer nicht annähernd so weise war wie Gandalf es gewesen war (auch wenn das kaum einer war).

Aber so wie Gandalf hatten dieser Zauberer und seine Freunde eine Vision: ein Vision von einem Platz, wo junge Zauberer aufwachsen und geschult werden konnten und lernen, die Feinheiten der Magie zu verstehen. So entstand Hogwarts, geschaffen durch Magie, und obwohl sie nicht so majestätisch wie Minas Tirith war oder so schön wie Rohan, begann er sie zu als Heim zu lieben.

Doch als das Schloss sich mit Schülern füllte, wurde er Zeuge der Torheit der Gründer. Die Zauberer, Godric, Salazar, Rowena und Helga waren alle so verschieden und als ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten wuchsen, konnte der Hut nur zusehen, bis Godric ihm eines Tages eine Stimme gab.

_Oh, seht das Verderben und deutet die Zeichen,_

_Die aus der Geschichte erstehen._

_Denn unsere Schule ist in Gefahr,_

_Sie mag durch äußere Feinde vergehen._

_Wir müssen uns stets in Hogwarts vereinen_

_Oder werden zerfallen von innen._

_Ich hab's euch gesagt, ich habe gewarnt..._

Alles, was sie wollten, war ein Weg, die Schüler zu trennen, also verzauberte Godric ihn und gab ihm die Fähigkeit, in die Köpfe der Kinder zu sehen, die er so sehr liebte und ihnen zu sagen, wo sie am besten wachsen würden.

Die Gründer dachten, das würde sie stärker machen, aber der Hut wusste es besser, doch er hatte keine Wahl, als seine Aufgabe zu verrichten, und das tat er gut. Dennoch versuchte er, sie zu warnen, auf die einzige ihm mögliche Art.

Er hatte das Zeitalter der Lieder durchlebt und er erinnerte ihre Kraft, und so sang er, jedes Jahr.

Der Hut sang in Erinnerung an die Gemeinschaft, als Elb und Zwerg und Mensch und Hobbit sich zusammengetan hatten, und er sang in der Hoffnung, dass eines Tages Slytherin und Gryffindor und Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff sich ebenfalls zusammentun würden. Er sang in der Hoffnung, dass sie eines Tages ihre Differenzen überwinden würden, um ihr zu Hause zu beschützen und zu verteidigen.

_Lasst die Auswahl nun beginnen._


End file.
